


we need to break up.

by xPyro



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Break Up, Drabble, Help me thank you, How to tag things, M/M, Mentioned suicide, davekat - Freeform, johnkat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPyro/pseuds/xPyro
Summary: you hadn't expected him to leave so soon. you hope he doesn't cry at your funeral.





	

   You'd grown accustom to his gray complexion over the years. His strings of profanity had once flown through his lips all at once, and yet he still spared you a smile at the end of your heated arguments. He had fumed, but not at you, and it made you laugh and grin nonetheless.  
   You hadn't expected him to leave so soon. You two were young, it had only been a year since the Game, only a year since you two had been in a relationship.  
   That night, he had cooked, unlike his usual grumpy demeanor. You two sat down at what is now a lonely table for one, and his eyes shifted down and fidgeted his fists under the tabletop. Concerned, you asked him what was the matter, and he'd said he wanted to break up.  
   The moment was like a shot in the heart. It was as if time had froze and become broken,and through his eyes you could see your widened eyes and tense body.

"...WHY AREN'T YOU RESPONDING?" He'd asked.

"karkat, i...don't know what to say." That was all you could mutter out.

"...JOHN, I'M SORRY."

That was all you could remember from that night, and now, when you see him hand-in-hand with Dave, happy, grinning, smiling, laughing, not like what you had once had, you'd tear up and run back to your apartment even after you'd thought you were over it. Nobody notices.  
And now, while you string yourself up in a noose, you hope he doesn't cry at your funeral.

**Author's Note:**

> Woo, that was...quick to make. This isn't edited, so please tell me if you find any mistakes! Thanks.  
> First fanfiction here, check me out at plus.google.com/u/0/+fandom_trash_owo i don't even fucking


End file.
